


flying like a werewolf?

by malfoyfanx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4 year old remus lupin, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Full Moon, Fun, Little James, Little Peter, Little Remus, Little Sirius, Long, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, POV Remus Lupin, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Violence, Werewolf, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Turning, Young Marauders, eventually, eventualwolfstar, its so slow, life story, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyfanx/pseuds/malfoyfanx
Summary: the attack on remus when he was 4 left him mentally and emotionally scarred forever and his parents have no idea.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“I can fly,” he said as he jumped from the couch on the floor.  
“Ouch that hurt” the little boy said.  
“Come on Remus, let’s get you in bed it’s late”  
Remus got up and walked to his bedroom.  
“Let’s keep your window open it’s nice weather outside”  
“Yes dad”  
Remus layd under the covers and cuddled with his wolf plushie.  
“It’s only february it’s weird it’s already this type of weather”

Lyall lupin kissed his son goodnight and so did Hope lupin.  
“Goodnight sweetheart”  
When they walked out the room remus looked out of his window cause he couldn’t sleep yet.  
He always liked to look at the moon when he couldn’t sleep.  
The full moon was his favorite cause it was so perfectly round.

While looking at the moon Remus felt his eyes slowly close.  
Just before they closed he saw the full moon shine through the clouds.

He heard a long bang which he assumed to be a dream but seconds later he felt like his face was ripped off his head.  
He felt a cold but also warm liquid slowly dripping down his face and neck.  
Meanwhile he thought he was being scratched in the face over and over again.  
When he finally opened his eyes he started screaming.  
Over his bed stood a monster attacking him.

His bedroom door flew open and after a few flashing lights and screams his parents were finally at his bed.  
Lyall and hope were trying to calm their son but Hope felt like she was gonna be sick looking at the wounds on her son's face.  
“Its okay remus we are gonna help you stay calm”

After casting a few spells most of the wounds were somewhat healed.  
“It is okay because it was just a bad dream. Go to sleep i love you”  
When they walked out the room they sat in the living room for a few minutes in silence before Hope began talking first.  
“Why did you tell him it was just a bad dream?”  
“Cause i don't want to tell my 4 year old son he is gonna turn into a werewolf every month for the rest of his life” lyall said staring forward.  
“I-is he really?” Hope began to get tears in her eyes. “What are we gonna do? Do we tell someone?”

Lyall hugged his wife and said.  
“No we are gonna stay silent about this. We can’t have all the rumors going around. We will move first thing tomorrow. And we will probably have to move around.  
And- he probably won’t be able to go to hogwarts when he is 11. I don’t think they allow werewolves”  
Even Lyall was crying now. They both hoped so deeply that Remus would go to Hogwarts and be remembered as one of the best students ever. But now that would probably never happen.

They sat in silence before Hope spoke again.  
“How are we gonna handle the full moons lyall?”  
He thought for a moment before saying.  
“Children who are werewolves aren’t that strong yet. So for now we can handle it in our own house where we will move. Remus won’t be able to go to school tho. They will ask too many questions we can’t answer. Cause we are not gonna register him as a werewolf. Too much of his freedom would be taken away”

Hope walked over to the calendar.  
“It's february 16th today. March 17th is the first full moon. A few days after the poor boy's birthday. We can manage it on our own for a while”  
“okay , but now we have to sleep. We’re gonna move tomorrow”


	2. little sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Regulus thier lives at home at age 4 and 3

“I can fly” the little boy said as he played on his toy broomstick.  
“Good job sirius” the little boy said. That little boy was Regulus.  
And the one on the broomstick was Sirius Orion Black.  
The 2 brothers were like best friends; they spend all of their time together. The 4 and 3 year old were a little bit loud tho.  
“Sirius and Regulus black. Will you guys just shut up or else you know the punishment”  
They heard their mom Walburga black yell.

They quickly stopped yelling and playing.   
No matter what, they didn't want to get punishment.  
Although Sirius is still a 4 year old child he knows a bit about the world and he doesn’t agree with his parents. But every time he did something they didn't want he got punished badly for it.

Walburga now stormed in the room and started yelling.   
Regulus hid under the table while Sirius was just looking at his mom.   
And the fact that he didn't look scared anymore because he was used to it by now, made Walburga even more mad.   
Without a warning Sirius felt a slap in the face.   
And when he fell on the ground he got kicked in the stomach.  
“Look at the ground with respect when i talked to you Sirius Orion Black” and with that she stormed out of the room as fast as she had come in.

Sirius slowly got up and Reg walked over to his big brother.

By now they are used to this. Their mother could always find something that they are doing wrong in her eyes.   
They could never please her. And Sirius stopped trying to a long time ago. 

For most people they were just little kids.   
But for them they already had to survive with everything they got. 

Their father walked in the room and they looked at their father scared for their life.  
Sure their mother was horrible but they didn’t see their father that often and when they did then you didn’t wanna see him mad.  
“It is time for bed kids. And you better hurry”

Orion walked out to Walburga while Siri and Reg were getting ready for bed.  
“It is full moon tonight but fenrir is nowhere to be found”  
“Maybe he found another target? I heard he was at the ministry last week at court but they thought he was a filthy muggle”  
“Yea except. I don't know what his name is. Lyall lupin or something like that. He saw that he was a werewolf. But they didn’t take him seriously. So Fenrir escaped.”  
Walburga looked at him curiously but serious.  
“Maybe later they caught him?”


End file.
